


The Creepy Old Hale House

by Wiccan507



Series: SSS: Sterek Smut Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles, Fisting, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Truth or Dare, blowjob, handjob, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson dare's Stiles to go in to the old hale house by himself in just his graduation gown. When he gets there he just has to look around but he soon finds Derek and Derek really doesn't like people breaking in to his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creepy Old Hale House

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I wrote this at 4am on my phone so I'm sorry if it's not very good!

"Guys I wanna play truth or dare!"

"Were not playing truth or dare stiles, we are drinking and celebrating graduation."

"Guys come on please!"

"Fine truth or dare Stilinski?"

"Gimmie your best dare Jackson."

"Alright I want you to go to the creepy hale house."

"Dude are you serious!? Every time someone goes there they never come back the same, they're scared of their own shadows for god sake!"

"So you're saying you’re scared to go?"

"Ha no I'll go there right now."

"Ah hang on Stilinski you have to actually go inside the house and you can only wear your gown."

"You want me to walk through the forest naked!"

"Did you not just hear me say in your gown you moron."

"Fine I'll do it" Stiles pulled of his shirt and then put the gown on. He slipped his jeans and shoes off and threw his clothes at Scott.

"That includes boxers Stiles."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Stiles pulled his boxers down and threw them at Jacksons head. Jackson glared then pointed towards the house. Stiles started walking.

"Come on guys lets go."

"But what about Stiles."

"Scott your drunk man go to Allison's. Lydia I can drive you home, and since I'm the only sober one drive back and get him but he owes me gas money!"

Everyone nodded and set off towards their cars, Jackson smirked behind their backs; no way in hell was he coming back for Stiles.

          Stiles had been walking for the better part of ten minutes and asked himself for the hundredth time why he accepted the dare.  It was freezing and the wind kept going up the gown, he was gonna bring a whole new meaning to the term blue balls. The house wasn't that far away from the clearing they had been sat in but Stiles was trying to avoid standing on anything, he really should off argued for shoes. Stiles spotted the house ahead and sped up till he was standing on the porch. He tried the door, surprisingly locked, so he walked around the house until he found a window that looked like it didn't close all the way. He had to put some effort in to opening it but he managed to open it enough to squeeze in.  He looked around and it looked like he was stood in what used to be a kitchen. He was inside the house and he really should leave because he's done the dare but curiosity always got the better off him. He walked around a little, pulling the gown as close as possible to stave off the cold; there wasn't anything downstairs so Stiles made the decision to look upstairs. He tried to walk quietly but the stairs creaked with every step. He checked each room and didn't find anything till the final room. It looked lived in, there was a king sized bed sheets messed up, a dresser, what looked like a working bathroom off it, books and a large chair in the corner. Stiles was freezing so he figured whoever was living there wouldn't notice a pair of jeans and a t-shirt missing. Stiles started rifling through drawers when he heard a growl behind him. He turned to look behind him but all he could see where a pair of glowing blue eyes. Stiles was frozen to his spot as the eyes moved closer to him. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he took in the man with those eyes. He was only about 2inches taller than Stiles but he had so much more muscle, black hair, stubble...amazing stubble on an amazing jawline...oh god were those fangs. Stiles tried to get closer to the window, maybe he could throw himself out without breaking anything. But then there was an arm preventing him. The man/thing had gotten so close his hand was pressed against the wall and his arm stretched out over Stiles's shoulder. Stiles couldn't help but take in the man’s arms, his t-shirt clearly straining against the muscle in his arm, Stiles could see a vain travelling the length of his arm and more than anything he wanted to run his tongue along it which was ridiculous because this guy was a complete stranger living in a decrepit old house. He felt the man put his other arm on the wall and Stiles could feel the heat radiating off him, he was so cold so no one could judge him for trying to get closer. He pushed himself back against the wall when the man growled and Stiles realised just how much closer they'd been. He tried to hide the hard on he'd gotten because the gown did absolutely nothing to conceal it. He moved his hand over the top of it but as soon as he'd done it the man had grabbed his wrist and pinned his arm to the wall.

"Look man I am really sorry for breaking in, it was just a stupid dare. So please don't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Are you gonna call my dad!?!"

"Do you want me to?"

"No omg please, I'm supposed to be at Scott’s house and I've been drinking not much but still and then I broke in to your house. So please no I will do anything for you if you just don't call my dad."

The man smirked at him "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Stiles did and did not like the look he was currently being given. It looked more like he was prey than anything else.

"Name?"

"Stiles. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Derek. I want you to learn."

"Learn? You're going to teach me." Honestly not what he had imagined.

"No. I'm going to punish you." Oh god...was this like pain torture!

"Bed." Stiles blinked once then twice more trying to see if he understood correctly.

"What?"

"I want you to get on the bed with your ass in the air."

"Dude you want to punish me sexually!"

"7."

"I don't understand."

"10."

"What are you counting for?"

"15."

"Okay I'm moving to the bed."

"21." Stiles moved on to the bed so that his head was resting on one of the pillows and he pulled his knees in a little so that his ass was as high as he could get it. He tensed a little when Derek appeared beside him, his breath hot against his neck.

"Stiles I can smell that you want this but if you want to leave you can leave now but don't ever come back because I won't be so kind next time." Stiles knew he should just leave, just walk out that door but he didn't want to. He'd lived in Beacon hills his whole life and nothing exciting had ever happened to him, this was exciting, his heart was beating faster than it ever had, he could feel the blood pumping through his veins, so he said the only thing he could think off right now.

"I need to be punished Derek." He felt Derek nudge his cheek with his nose and he turned to face him, Derek pressed a kiss to his lips and Stiles melted a little. His first kiss and with a dude that looked like Derek, everyone else could suck it!

"Do you want a safe word just in case?"

"Lacrosse." Derek nodded and Stiles thought that he might just let him go and tell him to never come back but then the soft look in his eyes was replaced with that hard bright blue. Stiles jerked a little as he felt a smack across his right ass cheek.

"Earlier you spoke 21 words out of turn, you only talk when I tell you too, so for now I want you to count 21 smacks, okay?"

"Okay. 1."

"Good boy." Derek moved out of Stiles view and smacked across Stiles left cheek.  "2." After that Derek alternated between 10 quick smacks on each cheek and then 9 smacks that somehow managed to catch him off guard despite expecting them. Stiles had felt his dick bobbing against his stomach and rubbing against the cloth of the gown after each hit and he knew he'd never been more turned on his life. Derek rubbed over his ass but with the gown there it didn't soothe him.

"Take off your gown." Stiles quickly obliged and hoped that Derek would jerk him off or something, he had never wanted to come so badly in his whole life.

"Go in to the bathroom and clean your ass for me." Stiles practically ran into the bathroom and he decided he might as well just do it in the shower. He climbed in, the water pressure surprisingly nice and cleaned himself more thoroughly than he ever had. He tried touching his cock but he heard a growl through the door and dropped his cock. Once he was clean he dried himself then walked back in to the bedroom naked. Derek was laid out on the bed completely naked and Stiles couldn't believe he could get hotter. There wasn't an inch of fat anywhere on him, he was all muscle and Stiles had never been in to men's legs before but he could worship those legs. And his cock was the probably the most perfect thing he'd ever seen and Stiles had seen a lot of porn. Derek raised an eyebrow at him and Stiles instantly moved closer to the bed, guess there was no question about whether he was a sub or not.

"Clean?"

"Yes."

"Did you touch yourself?"

"Yes but I stopped immediately after hearing a growl."

"Good. But now you won't be coming till I say."

"Okay." Derek stood up beside him and ran his hand down the curve of Stiles hip.

"On your back. Legs open." Stiles climbed on the bed and laid down, he opened his legs a little, he felt the blush creep up his neck as he realised he was displaying himself for a guy who was still a stranger. However that didn't stop him when Derek told him to open his legs wider.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I've been waiting for the right person."

"Somehow I don't think its me."

"She's in love with someone else."

"Oh, so you think this will make it easier, to just come to my house in a thin bit of material and flaunt your perfect virgin ass?"

"I was dared to come here, by her boyfriend."

"And you wanted to impress her, show her a real man, and how much will she want you after I ruin you."

"I..."

"Hmmm. Because I am going to ruin you Stiles, I am going to fuck your ass so you can't walk straight, you won't be able to sit without feeling it, you will never touch your cock without thinking about me, and she will never enter your mind again because you'll just want to be back here begging me to fill you up. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Stiles wanted it, no he needed it, he didn't care that this was his punishment anymore he needed Derek to fuck him, to just fuck his ass till he never even knew who Lydia was. But clearly Derek was still on the punishment thing...

Derek was circling his hole, he wasn't pushing in or even putting on a small amount of pressure he was just circling his hole and spreading the lube that he'd clearly pulled from fucking nowhere. Stiles tried to push down but Derek just put his arm over his stomach and held him still. Stiles whined because he needed Derek to give him anything. Derek pushed in a little just the tip of his finger, and if possible it was even worse because he wasn't moving now he was just leaving it there as he nipped along Stiles thigh.

"What's wrong Stiles?"

"Derek please just do something."

"Beg."

"What?"

"Beg me for exactly what you want." Oh hello humiliation my old friend.

"Derek please, please, please just fuck my ass with your fingers, stretch me out enough so that I can take your cock. God please Derek." Stiles sighed in relief as Derek pushed his finger inside of him, he tried to move against the finger but Derek held him in place. Derek added a second finger and Stiles revelled in the slight burn that came when he stretched himself. He looked down to see Derek just watching his fingers go in and out of Stiles and he felt his cheeks get hotter. He could feel the tightness in his balls that signalled his coming orgasm but he tried to push it back, he had to have Derek’s cock and coming might get him punished even more. That was easier said than done when Derek licked at his balls. He tightened around Derek’s fingers and Derek only smirked at him as he took one in his mouth and switched between lightly sucking to practically lapping at him. Stiles started to arch of the bed as Derek continued pushing his fingers in and playing with his balls and he wanted to be good but then Derek pressed right on his prostate and Stiles lost all control. He arched his back, pushed further on to Derek’s fingers and came all over his chest. His body twitched a little as he came down from his orgasm and he felt his dick give a feeble try at getting hard straight away but he knew it wouldn't happen.  He gasped as Derek added a third finger and continued with his movements.

"Derek..."

"Oh were not finished. I'm only letting you off because I pushed you to come but we are so far from finished tonight." Derek emphasised his point by adding in his pinky finger, and Stiles tried to move away from too much stimulation but he was just too weak from coming.

"Do you think you could handle my fist Stiles?"

"Maybe..."

"Do you want to try?"

"Mmm." Okay so don't judge him but he kind of liked the idea and Derek was offering here so why the hell not.  
Derek moved up his body and pushed forward as he kissed Stiles. Stiles kissed back as best he could and Derek moved on to pressing kisses along his jaw. He settled back between his legs and grabbed the lube. He gently pulled out of Stiles and then coated his hand with more lube than probably necessary.

"Ready?" Stiles nodded his head and Derek pushed straight back in with three fingers, Stiles opened up nicely for him and he brushed along Stiles prostrate a few times to try and get him to relax. Derek added in his pinky again and let Stiles adjust, this time however he only pushed in a few times before adding his thumb. He let Stiles adjust to it, and Derek licked at Stiles's cock to distract him. While Stiles keened Derek formed a fist with his hand and pushed in till Stiles hole was clenching round his wrist.

"O...oh...g..."

"How do you feel?"

"F...full." Derek bit at Stiles inner thigh and then moved his fist in small thrusts. Stiles moaned at every single thrust and pushed down on to Derek.

"Derek please fuck me." Stiles was almost sobbing and Derek couldn't hold back any more. He unfurled his fist inside Stiles and pulled his hand out slowly. He watched as Stiles ass clenched around nothing and couldn't wait to get his dick in him.

"Derek..."

"Yes?"

"Can I...can I taste you?"

"Yeah." Derek pushed up till he was on his knees and watched as Stiles moved round and positioned his face to Derek’s cock. Stiles moved forward slowly but he seemed determined to try this and licked a long wet stripe up the underside of Derek's cock. Stiles moved to the head and wrapped his lips around Derek and lapped at the pre-come. Derek couldn't help the moan that forced its way out of his throat and he forced himself for some control as Stiles moaned around his dick.

"Turn around Stiles. I want to come in your ass not your mouth." Stiles quickly pulled off and turned for Derek. He wiggled his ass a little and Derek smacked him across his cheek. He smirked as Stiles yelped. Derek grabbed Stiles ass and licked his lips as he nudged the head against his hole. Stiles pushed back and Derek just pushed in. There was some resistance and Derek was going to grab more lube when Stiles pushed his back on Derek and moaned as Derek’s cock stretched him. Derek pushed forward, stopping a few times to let Stiles adjust but then he bottomed out. Derek draped himself across Stiles back and panted into the back of his neck.  
"How are you still tight after taking my fist?" Derek moaned as Stiles clenched around him and he pushed himself up. He grabbed on to Stiles's hips and pulled out before thrusting back in. Stiles tried to keep himself on his hands and knees but he dropped his arms and let his face fall on to the pillow. Derek found Stiles prostate and angled himself to hit that spot every time. He picked up his speed and Stiles was reduced to just saying a constant stream of Derek’s name. Derek could feel his orgasm building, so he used one arm to pull Stiles back to his chest and wrapped his hand around his cock. Stiles was breathing hard, his heart hammering away in his chest and Derek timed his thrusts with jerking Stiles off. Stiles came over Derek’s hand with a muted scream and Derek pushed and pushed until he felt his come shooting in to Stiles. He held them both up until they finished and then he lowered them both and then slowly pulled out of Stiles.

"Do you want a shower?"

"I'll take one tomorrow."

"You're covered in come."

"Then I'll regret my choices tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Derek, this probably weird to ask now, but what are you?"

"It is weird. I'm a werewolf."

"Oh. Cool." Stiles felt Derek pull him to his chest but after that he didn't remember much. Just felt warm and sleepy. By the time morning came Derek was gone and there were just a pile of clothes and a note left.

'All you have to do is beg. D.'

Stiles blushed and got dressed. It was morning and last night he slept with a werewolf who was a complete stranger. In the light of day it just seemed reckless and stupid so he shoved the clothes on and started the long walk home.

One week later...

Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia and a reluctant Jackson were all sat around their favourite table in the diner. They had spent a good 20 minutes shouting at Jackson for leaving Stiles to sleep in that cold house all by himself and then apologized to Stiles a lot. Stiles would have revelled in the fact that everyone was fawning over him but about 10 minutes ago he’d seen Derek come out of the grocery store. Stiles hadn’t gone back to the house but that didn’t mean he’d stopped thinking about it. Every night since he’d pictured Derek and Derek was right every time Stiles touched his dick he saw Derek, not Lydia. Stiles groaned then let his head fall to the table. There were a chorus of ‘Are you okay’s?’ but he really didn’t care. He lifted his head and then pushed himself out of the booth. Stiles started walking away and Scott shouted after him.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve got a lot of begging to do.”


End file.
